Black Roses: Betrayal
by 160300
Summary: This is a Sort of Alternate story of Black Roses, with black betraying and killing his friends, only to realize that they were all he had left. He then is betrayed by cinder, who turns him into a grimm. Check out the original story, by Joking4ever56
1. Chapter One: Betrayed

Black didn't know how to feel. He had done it, he had finally done it! He helped cinder with her plan, it cost some lives, some of them he didn't care for, Like gohan or yang, but there was one that he did care about. Ruby Rose. He had never cared for her most of the time, but somehow, seeing her, impaled on a helicopter blade, had made his blood run cold. He then was betrayed by cinder and her "children".

"What… have i done?"

He was contemplating what he should do now. He had been unable to gain his powers back, he gave cinder and her lackies the ability to use ki, and he is badly injured. No matter what he did, he couldn't fix his mistake. He had caused too much damage.

His "Dark Saiyaman" had made it easy to hide his own identity. But, now that he showed who he really was, there was no need for the dark saiyaman. There was no hope now. He had lost, not only the fight, not only the battle, but the entire war. His tail whipped around sadly, as he wished he could go back in time and fix this mess.

He lifted his head up as he sees adam, the bastard he tried to call his "son". Black wanted to call adam his son, because he was the only one that he took interest in, and was interested in what he was talking about. But now, the only thing adam was interested in was killing black. Black stood up and got ready to fight.

"Adam, i don't want to fight you", black yelled. Adam merely laughed, and replied with "That doesn't sound like the black that destroyed most of humanity!"

Yes, black was a monster, one that believed in a paradise that wasn't 'plagued' by mortals. But now that he had seen what ruby and the others were like, black had changed. He believed in humanity, and wanted to do everything he could to save it.

But, with his time ring destroyed, and no time machine in this era, black could only hope to destroy cinder and revive the others, even though they will hate him. Black stared down adam as he got his own sword ready, a gauntlet blade really, named saber rose, as nicknamed by ruby herself.

Though the blade has definitely seen better days, it has lasted him this far before. He engaged adam in a fight, one that ended with saber rose breaking. And while in the end, black managed to kill adam, it took more than he had in him, causing black to pass out.

Black woke up, in a weird room, one with no colors, only pale white panels. Black felt a stabbing pain in his arm, and turned to see needles protruding from his forearm. "What the hell? Where am i?" He got his answer soon, as a holographic image shows up, revealing cinder.

"Oh! So you're awake. Perfect!" She says, with no emotion, as if she lost her soul years ago. "Why am i here?" Black yells, before noticing he was still wearing his destroyed gi. "A test, obviously, did you really forget what process we went through to gain our ki powers?"

Black growls, replying "yes, i remember this place, and i don't want to be here." He then feels an immeasurable pain throughout his entire body. Something was happening to him, as the pain suddenly stops, as his skin goes pale, his hair turning as white as snow, his eyes turning red and yellow, and his clothes turning jet black, along with patches of his skin. Black's right arm explodes, revealing the arm of a grimm.

Black sees this, and asks what cinder is doing to him. She replies with "making you a 'god'." Black looks shocked. The arm, the colors, his loss of pain, his ability to sense even the faintest of auras. He looks at cinder, with rage in his eyes, as cinder looks horrified. "Why are you still in control?" Black replies with "I am not the owner of this body, and it isn't a humans body either, so none of your science bullshit can affect me."

He looked at cinder with anger only a half saiyan can have.

Two hours later, emerald arrives at the testing area.

Other members of cinder's group could hear emerald's Shriek of fear.

as laying there, bloody and mutilated was Cinder's Corpse.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: A New Hope

As Black escaped Cinder's base, he realized the only way he could bring back ruby and the others is by using the dragon balls. The only ones usable being the namekian ones.

"Dammit, all this work, all of these hurdles beaten, just to be stopped by another one?" Black said. He becomes aware of the ki and aura behind him.

What are you doing, you idiot!? It… was salem! Black was talking to the creator of the beasts called grimm. He didn't listen to her of course. Not until she used her shock collar that kept black in check the entire time.

"I already told you, I am done working for you and cinder!" He replies. Only to get slapped in the face by salem.

Have you really forgotten who it is that saved your miserable life? I gave you the power you wield now!

"You didn't save me, you killed me. I was a god who had the plan to Recreate Humanity in A better way, and you destroyed my plan, by Corrupting me, and turning me to your side!" He yells.

This attracts attention from cinder's 'children'. They are horrified by what looks to be a grimm son black. He stares at them, with almost sympathy, as he knew cinder didn't care about them. She only cared about resurrecting salem, and now the leviathan roamed free, all because of black's foolishness.

"No matter what, even if I have to die, I will fix this mistake!" Black Promised. "NO MATTER WHAT!"

And with that, Black released what little energy he had left, in a huge explosion, incinerating most of cinder's children. But this doesn't affect salem, as She easily dispersed the energy. Black then Collapsed, out of nausea, and fatigue.

As Black woke up, he was greeted with a familiar face.

"Piccolo?"

"No, it's me Dende!" The man replied.

"Oh, Dende?! It's been a while hasn't it?" The sight of dende, brought a smile to his face.

"We are very glad you arrived, our planet is in danger. A great evil has arrived on namek." Dende said, Grimacing because of the cuts on his body.

"What evil? A new enemy?" He asked, perplexed because of the revelation.

"Yes, Lord Slug has arrived on Namek." He said, Fear in his voice.

"Can you help me up?" He asked.

"Sure!" Dende said, happy.

But just as he reached for dende's hand, Black woke up.

He was standing at the lab again, with Cinder, still alive… bullshit!

How can she still be alive? Black thought to himself. How can she have survived?

*laughter* "You still think I am mortal? No, Salem Provided me with more, MUCH MORE!" She mocked.

"You Think Salem is doing this for you? Salem doesn't care for you, she doesn't care for anybody! She is just using you, and when she is done, she will get rid of you!" Black tried to reason with her, getting him a glare from her. Then Black noticed something that made his Blood run cold. Was she... Crying? Did she know this? Did she know that Salem has no Love for it's followers?

"We're dead anyway. Best be by me, than by her." This actually hit Black harder than it should have. She had a heart, Perhaps Pyrrha and Amber did more to her than anyone thought.

"Please, Cinder, you have to let me go. I can stop Salem. I know I can."

"... Fine. Go." She said.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Black Thought to himself as he ran from the building. 'what am i Going to do? I don't have any of my powers back. And the Memories of him slaughtering everyone, were returning. Before he realised it, He blacked out. He saw himself, but it showed him something horrible...

*It showed him in the destroyed Beacon Building. He was standing against his old team, Alli, Lewis, and Gohan, oh how he despised him, he stabbed lewis with his own hammer, then moved on to Alli. For some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to do the same to her, so he opted for the lesser evil, he snapped her neck, quietly, and set her down, almost as if she was asleep, Black said one thing to Alli before she died. "Ssshhh, Alli, just go. To. Sleep." She then stopped breathing. The only one still alive was Gohan, in his Great Saiyaman suit. He then asks Black why he was doing this. He responds with, "Isn't it obvious son? I am recreating the world in a new image!" Gohan was quiet. Did Black just call him, son? Gohan then realized what Black meant. Son Black, Son Goku. This man was an evil version of his dad! Tears were streaming down his eyes. He matched Black blow for blow. But he was at a disadvantage, due to him losing an arm prior. In the end, black killed Gohan, By Cleaving him in two. He then moved on to team RNJR, and the rest of Roses team.

He ran into RNJR, in the Emerald forest, right where black first entered the land of remnant. Ruby was shocked that black was attacking them.

"Black why are you doing this? I thought we were friends! I thought we were allies!" She yelled, crying while doing so. She had done everything to get him to even notice her love, and here he was ready to kill them.

"Shut up, we were never even teammates! I was only using you, you all were nothing but a pawn in my game!" Black said, laughing at Ruby's despair.

The battle then began, with Ruby and Jaune both fighting together against black.

The rest of Ruby's team arrived in a helicopter, but Black took care of that real fast, he destroyed the helicopter with a normal ki blast, disintegrating Weiss, and impaling Blake on the landing gear, this broke Yang's neck as the helicopter hit the ground. The chopper blade all of a sudden flew off, causing everyone to disperse. Jaune was killed when black slit his throat open, nora had her head ripped off, ren managed to stab Black, but ended up offing himself seeing his friends dead in front of him. He only had ruby to fight now, but what shocked and infuriated him was that she was able to match his speed and strength with her own, and was close to actually being able to kill him, when the chopper blade Returned, impaling Ruby on it. Ruby tried fighting, but Black pushed the blade deeper into the ground, making it impossible for her to escape.

"It is over Ruby! You have no chance of standing up to Salem!" Black said to her, A Devil's Grin on his face.

"We were family Black… you promised!" Ruby said, before letting out her final breath. She then died from her heart being penetrated by the blade.

Promise…

Family...

Black then gasped, as memories started to return. His time with Ruby and the gang, him saving them from a grimm superhuman, him being Ruby and Jaune's teacher, her fighting against yang, Jaune taking down Cardin's team, Them defeating Roman, Them all together fighting Tyrian. The memories crushed Black, as tears began falling down his face.

"..."

"..."

"..What… have I done? They gave up everything for me, and… and i Just threw them aside like nothing." Black said, before being shot in the back. Cinder and her "children" had arrived, and Cinder let slip that Black was useless to her now. She then sends the others to fight him. He starts fighting them, and is fairly beating them. He then sees Neo's face. "Neo." She tried saying something, but She was stabbed through the heart by Adam, before she could get it out.

"Noooooo!" He then stabs Adam's other eye out.

With their leader down, Black had the opening to escape.

"Adam, are you alright?"

"Yeah, i'm fine, i'll take him out, he is no match for me." He then goes off to find black.*

**End of flashback**

_To be continued..._


	4. Final Chapter: The End

When black woke up from his Flashback, he felt strange. He felt, confused. Where was he? Who Brought him here? What did they want? What was their plan? Were they suicidal? What hope did he have? Did he even have a future?

Then a light blinded him. He was in some kind of stadium, he then realized it was the tournament grounds, the same one that ruby fought yang in. He was being used as entertainment for the army of believers, or "children", as Cinder calls them. He is then released onto the battlefield. He was to fight against a grimm enhanced Adam, who is laughing at who he is facing.

"This won't even be a challenge." He boasts.

"Adam, why are you doing this? Whatever happened to your family?" Black asked, as Adam seemed insane.

"Shut up and fight me!" He yells.

"3… 2… 1… begin!" Salem shouts, as the crowd cheers.

The battle begins with adam letting Black hit him, before knocking the wind out of black, then throwing him against a wall.

"If This is the power of a god, then I could have killed you years ago!" He yelled, laughing that black was so weak.

Then black took a bite at him. "But you didn't, did you?" He said, smiling.

"... shut up!" He screamed, angry that he led himself into that one.

The fight continues, as Adam has a complete advantage over Black.

Adam Holds Black in a head lock. But, Much Like the man he stole his body from, he bites Adam's hand, drawing blood.

"Why am I even fighting? If i just give up, I can be with Ruby again!" He asked.

"No, no, no. Not so fast black!" Salem says, as she pulls a rope, revealing his friends, somehow alive.

"If you give up, and let adam kill you, I will make them suffer." She said.

"Damn you!" Black yelled.

"So, Black are we going to continue?" Adam questions.

"... Yes." Black said.

As he and Adam fought, more and more of the crowd were beginning to root for Black. He was starting to overpower Adam, but right as he had Adam on the ground, Salem put Crescent Rose against Ruby's neck.

"Stop! If you dare Kill him, you can say goodbye to your little friend."

"You wouldn't dare!" Black yelled, Fear creeping back into his voice.

"Listen to me, and she will live

Black fell to his knees, Tears Streaking down his face, as he saw his friend, his student, his love, his everything, in danger, no longer trusting him.

Adam then stabbed black in his chest, watching and laughing as Black hit the floor dead.

Just when everything seemed hopeless, An Ungodly laugh sprouted from nowhere, a mixture of pain, and enjoyment. Infinite Zamasu was born. The sky turned a hopeless green, as lightning bolts struck down, murdering the entire crowd, leaving Salem alone. And from the sky, came Merged Zamasu, back in his perfect body, but he wasn't smiling. He was angry. And with Every hit Salem Took, it showed how superior Zamasu was to Salem.

"YOU SEE SALEM? THIS IS THE POWER OF A GOD!" Zamasu then called down a holy light, And struck Salem down where she stood.

It was finally over, but... At what cost. Black was an outcast, everything he knew was gone. Ruby hated him. Neo was dead. He had lost everything. He decided to make it up to the others, and helped rebuild the world, piece by piece.

Gohan was skeptical at first, questioning if he had really changed, but in the end, Black had changed for good. Gone was the grimm that infected his mind, gone were the lies Cinder spread. Gone was the evil inside of Cinder. And she was different. Pyrrha and Amber helped with this.

But, when all was said and done, Black left. He had no purpose in this world anymore, so he left to begin a new one, his "happy ending" if you will. But we'll get into that later. For now, Ruby and the others have won. It is celebration time.

And just like that it's over. Gohan got together with Yang. Ruby got with Weiss, as their secret relationship was revealed. Blake was dating Jaune, and Nora finally Got with Ren.

See you soon, guys. This is Son Black signing off.


End file.
